


like a streetcar named desire

by bisexualdeanwinchester



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdeanwinchester/pseuds/bisexualdeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"counting down the days to go/it just ain't living"</p>
<p>or the one where 'cancer' fucks frank up something fierce</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a streetcar named desire

**Author's Note:**

> okay so 'cancer' really fucks me up and so this happened
> 
> title is from 'memories' by panic! at the disco (because the first half of that line is "it was beautifully depressing" and that's how i feel about 'cancer'

Frank is definitely not an overly emotional person. He's not. Sure, he feels things like a normal human, he just doesn’t make a big deal of it. he almost never cries and definitely not in front of people. Gerard has a habit of bringing out his sensitive side, though. 

He knew Cancer was a sad song, yeah, and he felt sad when he read the lyrics for the first time, but nothing compares to when Gerard actually sings it. 

When they recorded it, he just stood there playing, not bothering to hide his watering eyes. Something about the way Gerard's voice wraps around the haunting words just breaks his heart. 

And oh, god, live performances are the worst. He stops spazzing out, stops climbing all over everyone and everything, and instead just stands there in front of his mic, singing when he needs to, numbly moving his fingers on his guitar while listening to Gerard (so nobody sees if he tears up a little). It's inexplicable, the way the song makes him feel. He chooses not to dwell on it. 

Gerard comes over to him one night, a night when Frank is tired and feels like shit and can't even make himself sing. The songs sound different, yeah, but Frank doesn't care, not tonight. The opening chords of Cancer play, and Frank just gives in. He walks away from his mic and finds a quiet corner of the stage to settle in, and just plays. Gerard comes over to him, not stalking around or prancing or trying to grind on him. He just walks over to Frank, like it's only the two of them. (Frank happens to be crying, but it's not a big deal. It's not.) He throws an arm around Frank's shoulders and looks into his eyes. 

Neither of them says anything, they just look at each other as Gerard sings and Frank cries. Something breaks down in him and Frank just buries his face in Gerard's shoulder and sobs. The song ends a moment later, the lights go down, and Gerard doesn't even bother doing anything but hold Frank. 

"Don't leave me, Gee, please don't ever-" he tries to say, but another sob wrenches through him. 

Gerard laughs (but there's tears in it too, Frank can hear it) and says, "Never ever, Frankie. 'm never gonna let you go. I love y-" 

Mikey takes Gerard's elbow and steers them off stage, still clinging to each other. "C'mon, you two." 

He lets go of his brother's arm and looks at the two of them for a minute, shaking his head. "You guys are so fucking weird." 

"Shut the fuck up," Frank says roughly, but his voice breaks in the middle of the sentence and Mikey just rolls his eyes and leaves them standing there together, half-laughing, half-crying. 

"'m not letting you go, I swear," Gerard mumbles into Frank's hair. 

Frank knows he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i have no life. did you love it? hate it? let minnow pls


End file.
